I See Fire: The 84th Annual Hunger Games -SYOT CLOSED-
by diannaskatniss
Summary: "If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together." Let the Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor. "And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together." (24/24 tributes)
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, everybody. So, I just ended my not completed fanfic, and I want to try again but with different characters. And you guys get to Submit Your Own Tributes! In a review, I just need you guys to fill out the form below.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Did they volunteer, or were they reaped?:

Family: (i.e. Mom is deceased, lives with dad and toddler sister.)

Appearance:

Personality:

Face Claim: (i.e. Who portrays them? Selena Gomez? Harry Styles?)

Will they have an ally in the arena? If so, how many? (The limit is 6 people per alliance, Career tributes don't have to answer this): (Yes/No)

Other:

* * *

I will NOT be having my own tribute in this fanfiction because of course, since I'm the writer I'm going to feel like it's necessary that my tribute wins, but I want it to be fair. I will discuss other questions you guys have in possibly the next chapter. When I accept someone's character, I'll PM the creator of the character letting them know. And, I will update a chapter telling you guys which ones have been accepted.

I don't want you guys creating 15 District 7 females when one has already been accepted!

When the Games begin in this fanfic, in a review, you will be allowed to sponsor a tribute with food or water or anything necessary for their survival. I will inform you guys more on that later. Also, if you've seen the first Hunger Games movie or read the books (which I'm assuming you have, if you haven't, GO READ IT NOW!), you'll see that they bet on tributes (guessing who would win, if that tribute wins the person who bet on them gets money) I will also have more info on that later too. There will probably be a form that you fill out to sponsor a tribute or bet on them.

I can't wait to see your guys' characters! So, hurry up and submit! The first chapter will be the District 1 reaping so I need you guys to submit fast.

May the odds be ever in your favor, and, have fun making these tributes!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! So, this is the first updated list of tributes I have so far. If you do not see the tribute that you submitted on this list, that means they were not accepted. There's always next time! I hope those of you who were picked are happy. :)

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren created by Bastetmoon

District 1 Male: Open

District 2 Female: Open

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose created by Rachael torie b

District 3 Female: Taken (Reserved)

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan created by thomasdcs

District 4 Female: Open

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo created by HungerGamesFan20

District 5 Female: Open

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell created by Better a Freak Than A Fake

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Open

District 7 Male: Open

District 8 Female: Open

District 8 Male: Open

District 9 Female: Open

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Open

District 10 Male: Open

District 11 Female: Open

District 11 Male: Open

District 12 Female: Open

District 12 Male: Open


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I just got back from school and the first thing I decided to do was update this list.

I haven't been getting very many submissions, which makes me sad. But, if you've already created a character, feel free to make another!

Keep submitting and I hope you all have a good week!

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren created by Bastetmoon

District 1 Male: Reserved

District 2 Female: Open

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose created by Rachael torie b

District 3 Female: Reserved

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan created by thomasdcs

District 4 Female: Open

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo created by HungerGamesFan20

District 5 Female: Open

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell created by Better a Freak Than A Fake

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Cordelia Xander created by xXKeepYourEnemiesCloseXx

District 7 Male: Open

District 8 Female: Open

District 8 Male: Open

District 9 Female: Open

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Open

District 10 Male: Open

District 11 Female: Open

District 11 Male: Open

District 12 Female: Open

District 12 Male: Open


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school. If you typed in on google 'define stressed' you'd probably see my name there in big letters. Anyways, these are the tributes I have so far. Keep submitting! I can't wait to start up this fanfic.

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren

District 1 Male: Jasper Cruentus

District 2 Female: Agrona Brakk

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose

District 3 Female: Tesla Lux

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan

District 4 Female: Libby Mortimer

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo

District 5 Female: Open

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Cordelia Xander

District 7 Male: Open

District 8 Female: Rezza Gurney

District 8 Male: Open

District 9 Female: Iris Meyer

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Open

District 10 Male: Open

District 11 Female: Open

District 11 Male: Open

District 12 Female: Open

District 12 Male: Open

12/24 tributes.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's an updated list! We have 16/24 tributes, and quite frankly I'm surprised that I didn't get any submissions for the District 12 tributes yet.

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren

District 1 Male: Jasper Cruentus

District 2 Female: Agrona Brakk

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose

District 3 Female: Tesla Lux

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan

District 4 Female: Libby Mortimer

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo

District 5 Female: Beyond Smith

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Cordelia Xander

District 7 Male: Reserved.

District 8 Female: Rezza Gurney

District 8 Male: Open

District 9 Female: Iris Meyer

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Open

District 10 Male: Open

District 11 Female: Ivy Ray Donne

District 11 Male: James Donne

District 12 Female: Open

District 12 Male: Open


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another update.

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren

District 1 Male: Jasper Cruentus

District 2 Female: Agrona Brakk

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose

District 3 Female: Tesla Lux

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan

District 4 Female: Libby Mortimer

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo

District 5 Female: Beyond Smith

District 5 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Cordelia Xander

District 7 Male: Rowan Fardell

District 8 Female: Rezza Gurney

District 8 Male: Open

District 9 Female: Iris Meyer

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Open

District 10 Male: Open

District 11 Female: Ivy Ray Donne

District 11 Male: James Donne

District 12 Female: Open

District 12 Male: Open


	7. Chapter 7

We're almost there, tributes! By the way, if you want your tribute to have romance in the arena and what not, just let me know. I will most likely only accept one couple. So, if you PM me and say you want your character to have romance, tell me which character you want them to be in love with. I am doing this because I think romance will spice up the arena a bit more.

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren

District 1 Male: Jasper Cruentus

District 2 Female: Agrona Brakk

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose

District 3 Female: Tesla Lux

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan

District 4 Female: Libby Mortimer

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo

District 5 Female: Beyond Smith

District 5 Male: Ray Simmons

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Cordelia Xander

District 7 Male: Rowan Fardell

District 8 Female: Rezza Gurney

District 8 Male: Open

District 9 Female: Iris Meyer

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Open

District 10 Male: Open

District 11 Female: Ivy Ray Donne

District 11 Male: James Donne

District 12 Female: Elsa Blackwood

District 12 Male: Antony Freeze


	8. Chapter 8

So, yesterday I did some work and I have who will die in the bloodbath, who will die in the Games, and who will be the Victor. I also have the reasons for death! Basically, I know the Victor and all of you don't right now. ;)

Even with the characters who haven't been submitted yet (i.e. D6 Male), already have a place in the Games. Here's an updated list.

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren

District 1 Male: Jasper Cruentus

District 2 Female: Agrona Brakk

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose

District 3 Female: Tesla Lux

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan

District 4 Female: Libby Mortimer

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo

District 5 Female: Beyond Smith

District 5 Male: Ray Simmons

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Cordelia Xander

District 7 Male: Rowan Fardell

District 8 Female: Rezza Gurney

District 8 Male: Sebastian Delaney

District 9 Female: Iris Meyer

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Open

District 10 Male: Open

District 11 Female: Ivy Ray Donne

District 11 Male: James Donne

District 12 Female: Elsa Blackwood

District 12 Male: Antony Freeze


	9. Chapter 9

Only two more tributes needed! We're _so_ close!

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren

District 1 Male: Jasper Cruentus

District 2 Female: Agrona Brakk

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose

District 3 Female: Tesla Lux

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan

District 4 Female: Libby Mortimer

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo

District 5 Female: Beyond Smith

District 5 Male: Ray Simmons

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell

District 6 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Cordelia Xander

District 7 Male: Rowan Fardell

District 8 Female: Rezza Gurney

District 8 Male: Sebastian Delaney

District 9 Female: Iris Meyer

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Tessa Carter

District 10 Male: West

District 11 Female: Ivy Ray Donne

District 11 Male: James Donne

District 12 Female: Elsa Blackwood

District 12 Male: Antony Freeze


	10. Chapter 10

ONLY _ONE_ MORE TRIBUTE!

* * *

District 1 Female: Topaz Emeren

District 1 Male: Jasper Cruentus

District 2 Female: Agrona Brakk

District 2 Male: Adar Arkrose

District 3 Female: Tesla Lux

District 3 Male: Lidea Vexan

District 4 Female: Libby Mortimer

District 4 Male: Percy Brizo

District 5 Female: Beyond Smith

District 5 Male: Ray Simmons

District 6 Female: Noresc Quwell

District 6 Male: Seb Ryans

District 7 Female: Cordelia Xander

District 7 Male: Rowan Fardell

District 8 Female: Rezza Gurney

District 8 Male: Sebastian Delaney

District 9 Female: Iris Meyer

District 9 Male: Open

District 10 Female: Tessa Carter

District 10 Male: Alexander West (Goes by West)

District 11 Female: Ivy Ray Donne

District 11 Male: James Donne

District 12 Female: Elsa Blackwood

District 12 Male: Antony Freeze


End file.
